Vegas
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: DRAMIONE! STRONG LANGUAGE, CURSING! Hermione takes a rebelious trip to Las Vegas and when she wakes up she has more than she bargined for, a ring on her wedding finger and guess who the husband is... Draco Malfoy. Nightmare! R&R please! rated for cursing!
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING! STRONG LANGAUGE DO NOT READ IF YOU FIND SWEARING OFFENSIVE! not sure about this guys so please let me know what you think and if i should continue :) thank you! xx_

Hermione groaned as she rolled over.

"Uhhhhhhh, ow" She groaned as she clutched a hand to her forehead. Her head was thudding terribly, God what a way to drown out the memory that her parents flew to Paris without her for Christmas break, go to Vegas and get wasted. She giggled slightly at the thought of being so rebellious.

Hermione Granger in Vegas getting drunk, ha Harry and Ron would never believe her. She closed her eyes and pulled the covers up over her head smiling. That was when she felt the movement on the other side of the bed. Her eyes snapped open and she froze, there was someone else in the bed with her, SHIT.

"Holy mother fucker!" The loud curse word echoed around the room and Hermione could have sworn her heart stopped beating. She paled and felt her stomach turn at the thought, no, no it wasn't at the thought she was definitely going to throw up.

She lurched from the bed throwing the covers over her head and throwing herself bodily towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Draco sprang up from his position on the bed at the sudden movement and stared at the bathroom door, was that... no it couldn't have been. He shook his head and looked around the room, yup definitely made it back to his own room; that was a plus.

He grinned as the thundering headache pounded in his head, always the sign of a good night out. He grinned and managed to haul himself to his feet ignoring the unsettling feeling in his stomach he grabbed his black jeans and pulled them on.

He risked a glance at the bathroom door before grabbing a shirt and disappearing out the room.

Hermione let out a long sigh as she finished throwing the contents of her stomach into the toilet and lent against the cool bathroom wall. She tilted her head to one side and lifted her hand up to run through her hair. Her hand never made it to her hair as it froze in front of her face; slowly she lowered it and stared at her finger.

There on her wedding ring finger was none other than a gorgeous green and sliver ring, a wedding ring. She stared at the glittering stone for all of 10 seconds before she threw up once again.

Gulping she managed to clamber to her feet and swing the bathroom door open. She frowned and looked around the room as she realised there was no guy in it. She looked back down at the ring and sat down on the edge of the bed her heart slamming against her chest.

Draco walked back into the room stopping in the doorway at the sight of a very hot girl in only her black lacy underwear sat on his bed. She was facing the bathroom so all he could see was her back but it was still good, her deep chocolate brown hair fell all the way down her back in soft curls and her tanned skin made the sheets she sat on look even whiter.

He smirked and closed the door before coughing once; she spun around her perfect body swivelling on his bed.

"MALFOY!"

"GRANGER!"

They both screeched as they finally saw who they'd spent the night with. Draco's mouth had fallen open and he seemed to be unable to form words, Hermione on the other hand was having the opposite problem.

"You! YOU! How? What happened? Since when were you in Vegas, VEGAS! It's a muggle place, why? What about Christmas? Aren't you with your parents? I don't understand!" She wailed running her hands through her hair quickly.

Draco's eyes landed on the ring sat safely on her left hand and he paled, that just happened to be the ring his mother had given him before he came to Vegas, it was his grandmothers. His brain tried desperately to get the words out and he gulped before just pointing at her hand.

Hermione paled and slowly held her hand out in front of her. They looked up at each other and blinked.

"We're married! Why the hell are we married? You proposed to me? Why would you do that?" She spluttered her mind trying to grapple onto the situation. She looked down at the ring on her finger and lost all train of thought, it really was a gorgeous ring the way the silver swirled around the emerald was just beautiful.

Suddenly Draco seemed to find his voice and he chocked out a strangled cough before focusing on what he wanted to say. Then his mind went blank, he had no idea what he wanted to say, there were no words to fix this situation.

"What are you doing in my room?" He managed to ask then really felt like slapping himself in the head, smooth. She blinked and looked up at him a little surprised.

"Gee I dunno, maybe I just fancied a visit from my dear old friend Draco" She replied sarcasm dripping from her voice. Then the reality of the situation really came crashing down on her.

"Oh God, Oh God, we... we... we got married, we SLEPT together, oh Merlin, we got drunk, I'm in Vegas." She whispered and he raised an eyebrow.

"And you choose to say things in that order?" He asked with a slight grin on his face, Hermione obviously did not find this funny. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"What did you do to me!" She screamed and he growled at her.

"ME! I'm pretty sure it takes two people" He snapped and she huffed before dropping onto the bed.

"Ok, there's no need to get worked up everything will be fine, we'll get an annulment and then pretend this never happened. No one at school ever has to know, ever" She hurried before nodding her head and looking up at Malfoy.

"Yeah that would be great and all... except..." He began and Hermione's head snapped up to look at him.

"Except... Why is there an except? No, no except." She hurried her eyes wide.

"Well there is an except, that ring you're wearing, that was my grandmothers ring and don't even ask how it ended up on your finger. Anyway it's not a normal ring; it's a magically bound ring." He told her and her eyes narrowed.

"A magically bound ring? What does that mean?" She asked and his eyebrows shot up.

"Wait, wait Hermione Granger doesn't know what something is?" He smirked and she glared at him.

"Well forgive me if I don't like reading about all the lovey dovey stuff which just depresses me." She huffed and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok well when my grandmother was 18 she married my grandfather and they said they 'loved' each other so much that they had that ring enchanted, so they could never separate. Guess what? The magic still hasn't worn off." He told her and she blinked up at him a little confused.

"Just pretend you're talking to Crabbe or Goyle and explain it again" She instructed and he let out a little snort.

"That ring you're wearing, it means that we are bound together forever unless we can find a loop hole." He replied and she paled her mouth dropping open.

"Forever... that's a really long time" She whispered her heart hammering in her chest "Oh God"

Draco couldn't help but fell a little rejected as she cursed her eternity with him. He turned to look at her and her complete and total disregard for any clothing apart from the incredibly sexy underwear she had on last night became very apparent. He stared at her for a long moment unsure if he'd ever get to see her stunning body again.

"Erm... Granger?" He grinned and she turned to look at him her hair tumbling over her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and asking what he wanted "You do realise that this whole time you've had no clothes on right?" He asked and she looked down.

Her reaction was not what he was expecting in the slightest, she stared down at herself her deep chocolate coloured hair tumbling over her head to hide her body from his view. She flipped her hair back and looked up at him before shrugging.

"We're married now" She replied before waving her left hand in front of his face. Well if marriage meant seeing the incredibly hot Hermione Granger with no clothes on that sounded perfectly fine with him.

"Great just great, I can't wait to go back to school" She muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys :) hope you like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it :D_

It had been only 4 days since Hermione and Draco had got married and neither had yet to remember the night as they'd been too busy trying to look up a loop hole for their marriage rather than brewing a potion for memory.

They were now on their way back to Hogwarts by plane much to Hermione's surprise, Draco had been on a plane before and he seemed completely calm about the idea. Hermione flicked through their schedule and pulled out both passports.

"When we get to Heathrow we have to catch a taxi across to kings cross and we can't be late the express isn't going to wait for us" Hermione announced to the blonde boy who was staring intently out the window next to him.

"Malfoy? Helllloooooo? Can you hear me?" She asked before poking him in the ribs he frowned and batted her hand away before looking over his shoulder at her.

"I know Granger ok no need to go on about it" He huffed. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before getting to her feet and heading towards the bathroom.

"DUDE!"

Draco jumped at the noise and looked around before locating the source, a grinning boy's head above the seat in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked raising a scared eyebrow up at the boy. The boy just grinned even wider and waggled his eyebrows.

"The girl you're with, can I make a move?" He asked and Draco snorted before covering it up with a cough.

"Excuse me?" He asked and the boy winked at him.

"Dude she's HOT!" He whooped and there were a few cheers from his friends in the seats next to him. Draco frowned and looked back at Hermione as she waited in the queue for the bathroom. Hermione was hot?

He looked her up and down praising her very curvy form which he'd had the honour to ogle, no doubt she was fit. He looked at the plain black sweat pants that hung low on her hips exposing a sliver of tanned and toned stomach just before her white tank top began. Her deep brown curly hair tumbled down her back in soft waves; it suddenly struck him that Hermione was hot even in sweats.

He turned back around only to nearly jump out his skin as the boy had now completely lent over the seat and was right in his face.

"So?" The boy asked and Draco frowned.

"So what?"

"Can I make a move on her?" The guy grinned having been eavesdropping on the pair's conversation and convinced they weren't together.

"She's my wife you idiot" Draco snapped and the boy paled.

"What? Seriously? But you guys were proper arguing like the whole flight" He protested and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah hence my wife." He replied and the boy shook his head basically not taking no for an answer.

"Mate you've been fighting all flight, come one." He urged and Draco stared at the boy.

"Are you kidding me, she's my bloody wife!" He protested and the guy blinked before glancing at Hermione as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"There's no way, you're like 18 you can't be married" He finally announced having lost all other argument.

"Yeah well we are and if you ask me one more time whether you can make a move on her or not I'm going to knock you out" He hissed as Hermione finally arrived back at her seat and looked up at the boy leaning over the seat.

"Making friends?" She asked Draco who glared at the boy and then nodded at Hermione's hand; the boy looked down at the ring and then slunk into his own seat. Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head before opening her book and continuing to read.

"So have you tried yet?" He asked as he turned to look at her. Now that he'd realised she was hot he really wanted to get as much looking at her in as possible.

"Tried what?" she asked closing her book as she accepted it just wasn't going to be a reading flight.

"Getting the ring off?" He smirked and she blushed realising he'd caught her.

"I just wanted to see if I could" She replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"I take it there was no luck there" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's like it's a part of me like the ring is my actual finger, I pull it and it doesn't hurt just like it's actually me" She sighed leaning into the seat so she could look at him. It really was amazing that he hadn't made any mudblood jokes yet so she was taking all she could get. Plus she just couldn't get enough of his gorgeous self.

"Yeah in all my years of knowing my Grandma the only time I saw her without the ring was when she was in the coffin and she left it to me in her will" He shrugged as if this was obvious.

"She must have been powerful your grandmother, I mean to..." She looked around at this point and lowered her voice "Enchant," The word was a whispered and Draco gulped at her tone. "Something so small with so much love behind it, she really must have known her stuff." She smiled and Draco couldn't help but grin.

"She was the most powerful witch I've ever known, well apart from you" He shrugged not bothering to lower his voice and making Hermione blush an interesting shade of pink.

"Please buckle your seatbelts for landing" The air hostess instructed over the intercom and people started to hurry back to their seats. Hermione looked across at Draco as he calmly buckled his seatbelt and she shook her head.

"What?" He asked without looking up at her. She jumped amazed he could see her looking at him.

"It's just you seem so comfortable with something so muggle, it's weird" She replied and he smirked.

He leant over to her so she could feel his breath on her neck sending involuntary shivers up and down her spine.

"Turns you on doesn't it?" he whispered and she squeaked before slapping him on the arm.

"Pig" She muttered and he chuckled before sitting properly in his own seat. The airhostesses returned to their seats and soon the plane had landed safely on the runway as people got to their feet and retrieved their hand luggage. Draco had nothing so just leant casually against the back of the seat. Hermione got to her feet and stretched up onto her tiptoes to open the over head locker.

Draco raised an eyebrow as her shirt rode up even further exposing all of her flat tanned stomach, she stretched a little further and it rode up just far enough for him to see a glimpse of the deep red bra she was wearing, Hermione Granger in sexy underwear, who'd of thought it.

He grinned as he openly watched her collect her things then turned his head at a snicker from the seat in front of him. The three guys who'd wanted to hit on Hermione earlier were now pointing at her stomach and grinning like idiots.

He raised an eyebrow and leant over their seats so he was right in their personal space.

"If I see you checking out my wife again I'm gunna pound your tiny selves through the floor of this plane" He whispered before pulling away just as Hermione got her bag and fixed her shirt. She looked at the boys who had paled dramatically and were trying to look anywhere but her.

"What got into them?" She asked as she joined the queue of people filling out the plane. Draco shrugged and winked at them making them jump dramatically.

"I dunno maybe their travel sick" he shrugged before the queue started to move and they left the plane.

It had been only 4 days since Hermione and Draco had got married and neither had yet to remember the night as they'd been too busy trying to look up a loop hole for their marriage rather than brewing a potion for memory.

They were now on their way back to Hogwarts by plane much to Hermione's surprise, Draco had been on a plane before and he seemed completely calm about the idea. Hermione flicked through their schedule and pulled out both passports.

"When we get to Heathrow we have to catch a taxi across to kings cross and we can't be late the express isn't going to wait for us" Hermione announced to the blonde boy who was staring intently out the window next to him.

"Malfoy? Helllloooooo? Can you hear me?" She asked before poking him in the ribs he frowned and batted her hand away before looking over his shoulder at her.

"I know Granger ok no need to go on about it" He huffed. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before getting to her feet and heading towards the bathroom.

"DUDE!"

Draco jumped at the noise and looked around before locating the source, a grinning boy's head above the seat in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked raising a scared eyebrow up at the boy. The boy just grinned even wider and waggled his eyebrows.

"The girl you're with, can I make a move?" He asked and Draco snorted before covering it up with a cough.

"Excuse me?" He asked and the boy winked at him.

"Dude she's HOT!" He whooped and there were a few cheers from his friends in the seats next to him. Draco frowned and looked back at Hermione as she waited in the queue for the bathroom. Hermione was hot?

He looked her up and down praising her very curvy form which he'd had the honour to ogle, no doubt she was fit. He looked at the plain black sweat pants that hung low on her hips exposing a sliver of tanned and toned stomach just before her white tank top began. Her deep brown curly hair tumbled down her back in soft waves; it suddenly struck him that Hermione was hot even in sweats.

He turned back around only to nearly jump out his skin as the boy had now completely lent over the seat and was right in his face.

"So?" The boy asked and Draco frowned.

"So what?"

"Can I make a move on her?" The guy grinned having been eavesdropping on the pair's conversation and convinced they weren't together.

"She's my wife you idiot" Draco snapped and the boy paled.

"What? Seriously? But you guys were proper arguing like the whole flight" He protested and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah hence my wife." He replied and the boy shook his head basically not taking no for an answer.

"Mate you've been fighting all flight, come one." He urged and Draco stared at the boy.

"Are you kidding me, she's my bloody wife!" He protested and the guy blinked before glancing at Hermione as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"There's no way, you're like 18 you can't be married" He finally announced having lost all other argument.

"Yeah well we are and if you ask me one more time whether you can make a move on her or not I'm going to knock you out" He hissed as Hermione finally arrived back at her seat and looked up at the boy leaning over the seat.

"Making friends?" She asked Draco who glared at the boy and then nodded at Hermione's hand; the boy looked down at the ring and then slunk into his own seat. Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head before opening her book and continuing to read.

"So have you tried yet?" He asked as he turned to look at her. Now that he'd realised she was hot he really wanted to get as much looking at her in as possible.

"Tried what?" she asked closing her book as she accepted it just wasn't going to be a reading flight.

"Getting the ring off?" He smirked and she blushed realising he'd caught her.

"I just wanted to see if I could" She replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"I take it there was no luck there" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's like it's a part of me like the ring is my actual finger, I pull it and it doesn't hurt just like it's actually me" She sighed leaning into the seat so she could look at him. It really was amazing that he hadn't made any mudblood jokes yet so she was taking all she could get. Plus she just couldn't get enough of his gorgeous self.

"Yeah in all my years of knowing my Grandma the only time I saw her without the ring was when she was in the coffin and she left it to me in her will" He shrugged as if this was obvious.

"She must have been powerful your grandmother, I mean to..." She looked around at this point and lowered her voice "Enchant," The word was a whispered and Draco gulped at her tone. "Something so small with so much love behind it, she really must have known her stuff." She smiled and Draco couldn't help but grin.

"She was the most powerful witch I've ever known, well apart from you" He shrugged not bothering to lower his voice and making Hermione blush an interesting shade of pink.

"Please buckle your seatbelts for landing" The air hostess instructed over the intercom and people started to hurry back to their seats. Hermione looked across at Draco as he calmly buckled his seatbelt and she shook her head.

"What?" He asked without looking up at her. She jumped amazed he could see her looking at him.

"It's just you seem so comfortable with something so muggle, it's weird" She replied and he smirked.

He leant over to her so she could feel his breath on her neck sending involuntary shivers up and down her spine.

"Turns you on doesn't it?" he whispered and she squeaked before slapping him on the arm.

"Pig" She muttered and he chuckled before sitting properly in his own seat. The airhostesses returned to their seats and soon the plane had landed safely on the runway as people got to their feet and retrieved their hand luggage. Draco had nothing so just leant casually against the back of the seat. Hermione got to her feet and stretched up onto her tiptoes to open the over head locker.

Draco raised an eyebrow as her shirt rode up even further exposing all of her flat tanned stomach, she stretched a little further and it rode up just far enough for him to see a glimpse of the deep red bra she was wearing, Hermione Granger in sexy underwear, who'd of thought it.

He grinned as he openly watched her collect her things then turned his head at a snicker from the seat in front of him. The three guys who'd wanted to hit on Hermione earlier were now pointing at her stomach and grinning like idiots.

He raised an eyebrow and leant over their seats so he was right in their personal space.

"If I see you checking out my wife again I'm gunna pound your tiny selves through the floor of this plane" He whispered before pulling away just as Hermione got her bag and fixed her shirt. She looked at the boys who had paled dramatically and were trying to look anywhere but her.

"What got into them?" She asked as she joined the queue of people filling out the plane. Draco shrugged and winked at them making them jump dramatically.

"I dunno maybe their travel sick" he shrugged before the queue started to move and they left the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, a short little chapter of vegas for you :) I apologies for spelling and grammar problems I know there are quite a few :/ please R&R love you guys! VaM xx**

Reaching platform 9 and ¾ was the easy part it was the things that were about to happen that were going to be the hardest. As the pair walked through kings cross station Hermione began her pre battle plan.

"So you're going to get on the train and sit with the Slytherin's and I'm going straight to Harry and Ron, this way the train ride is going to be as smooth as possible. I think I can hide my ring from my friends for a while but they're gunna notice soon but I think we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it." She instructed as they walked through the barrier to the platform without even batting an eye.

As soon as they were through they split off and went separate ways as if they'd never seen one another.

Hermione jumped on the train at the Gryffindor end and went in search of Harry and Ron only to find them stood in a corridor.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she looked over their shoulders at the large suitcase Harry seemed to have brought with him. She rolled her eyes and charmed it onto the rack in their compartment before sitting down as they followed.

"So how was your Christmas in Paris Herms?" Ron asked and her eyes snapped up to him.

"Actually I didn't go to Paris in the end it turns out that my parents wanted a 'romantic getaway'" She huffed and Harry frowned.

"Then why didn't you go back to Hogwarts?" He asked and she smirked a very Malfoy like smirk.

"They think I did but I went to Vegas instead!" She giggled and their jaws dropped.

"No way, there's no way you did that" Ron protested and she glared at him.

"I did actually and I got royally wasted, it was fantastic" She grinned and Harry laughed before shaking his head.

"Whatever Mione" He shrugged and she grumbled before sulking in her seat. Two minutes later and the train lurched to life starting the journey back to Hogwarts. Hermione stared out the window watching the world flash past.

She was half listening to Harry and Ron's conversation about Quidditch when she got the strangest feeling in her chest. It felt as if someone was squeezing her heart gently, painful but not unbearable. She shifted uncomfortably and frowned. There was a tiny stabbing sensation as if a needle had been put into her chest.

She shook her head putting it down to too many peanuts on the flight over but even as she tried to ignore it she was conscious of the pain the whole journey.

Harry and Ron seemed content to talk about Quidditch and leave her to her thoughts. So she sat quietly the whole ride back to Hogwarts and was relieved when the train rolled to a stop.

"Remember Ronald there's a prefects meeting tonight and if you miss another I'm going to have to report you to McGonagall." Hermione called over her shoulder as she swept out the compartment and into the hall.

"I hate how she calls me Ronald when she's being all business like" The red head muttered to Harry who chuckled before following his friends off the train.

Hermione strode ahead of everyone else as she led the way up to the castle her heart was still aching as if someone had bruised it. Suddenly Draco appeared on her left she turned to look at him and as if he'd cast some kind of spell on her the pain in her chest completely vanished.

"What are you looking at Granger?" He snapped and she rolled her eyes not bothering to reply as she, Head Girl, and Malfoy, Head Boy led the way up to the castle.

Students poured into the Great Hall ready to stuff their faces full of food, Draco and Hermione stood at the entrance to the Great Hall nodding at people as they passed.

"RONALD! MEETING DONT' FORGET!" Hermione called out to the red head as he passed making him flush a bright red the same colour as his hair. "Make sure he doesn't forget Gin" She smiled at Ginny as her friend passed her, the red head nodded and laughed before hurrying after her brother.

"You're the bossiest person I know" Draco called out to her and she rolled her eyes once again.

"And you're the laziest one I know, strange how things like that happen" She retorted and a few people in the crowd laughed making Draco huff a little and Hermione smirk.

As the last student filled into the hall Hermione and Draco left their posts and went to their respective tables. Hermione felt the tug at her heart like earlier as she sat down next to Harry and frowned.

Hermione grabbed a bread roll and began to pull pieces off it when she looked up and saw Ginny staring intently at her left hand. Hermione's eyes widened and she hid it behind the roll she was eating, Ginny looked up at her friend and Hermione smiled.

"Mione are you wearing..." Ginny began but she was cut off.

"Granger we need to talk before the prefects meeting." Malfoy announced and about half the Gryffindor table turned to glare at him. Hermione nodded and jumped to her feet taking her roll with her.

"See you in a bit guys, Ronald I'll see you at the prefects meeting!" She called over her shoulder to the irritated red head as she walked off with Malfoy. "What's up Malfoy?" She asked casually as they strode out the Great Hall. He looked down at her and let out a long sigh running a hand through his hair, Hermione took note of this and frowned "What?"

"It's just this ring, theres a lot too it, a lot that we need to talk about" He began and she rolled her arms.

"Get to the point Malfoy, what are we talking here?" She snapped and he glared at her.

"Don't butt in Granger, the problem is is that I don't really know what else there is but my grandma used to tell me stories, so did my mom, about things that would happen" He sighed and she just stared up at him.

"I don't have time for this Malfoy, I've got to plan the prefects meeting and organise routes and you have to put together the plan of events and handle the punishment regime." She began to walk backwards towards the west wing where the Gryffindor dormitories where "So I'm gunna do that and you go do your thing ok? I'll meet you in the Great Hall for prefects meeting." She turned completely and began to walk away from him. As she reached the bottom of the stairs her heart gave an almighty jerk and she sucked in a breath clutching the banister. It throbbed painfully and she gasped closing her eyes and trying desperately to gain balance.

Slowly she turned around but Malfoy was no longer behind her, she sucked in another breath and regained her composure before ascending the stairs.

**Hope you like it I know its only short! Sorry!**


End file.
